


Photo Booth Love

by The__Squealer



Series: I do [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Inspired by amazing photos, Thanks Comic Con, Title is super cheesy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 21:44:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11586795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The__Squealer/pseuds/The__Squealer
Summary: When Donna finds out her daughter and new hubby eloped to Bali and didn’t invite her, she’s determined to throw them the reception they didn’t get…





	Photo Booth Love

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the wonderful photos from comic con buzzfeed gif booth. Hope you all enjoy!!!

 

Eloping really had been the best idea she and Oliver had had. There was denying that. It had made their wedding simple, mostly stress free and just for them and the two people they were closest to. They had exchanged vows (for real this time) and spent two blissful weeks in one of their favourite places in the world. She'd enjoyed herself so much that it had made coming home difficult. They hadn't wanted to leave. Of course, they weren't naive enough to think that their choice to wed in secret wouldn't upset a few people. The press had been disappointed not to be able to cash in on it, something Oliver and Felicity were both happy about but of course, the one who had been most upset had been Donna.

 

The phone call to her mother to say they'd tied to the knot hadn't exactly been a pleasant one for either of them. While she made sure they knew that she was happy for her, the fact that she hadn't been there had hurt her. The realisation had been one that left them with a feeling of guilt though Donna had been quick to tell them that that was something that wasn't necessary. Instead, she insisted on throwing them the reception they had missed out on, refusing to take no for an answer, she was off the phone before Felicity had the chance to protest and on the next flight to Star City.

 

The planning for the reception had Felicity and Oliver knowing that it was going to be over the top and little more extravagant than they would have planned for themselves but they let her have it, they were just glad that it seemed as if there wouldn't be any giant feathers as decorations. Thankfully, they had managed to get her to agree to keep it small, Team Arrow and their other halves, Roy if they could make it possible were the only people they needed or wanted to be there. They may be well known within the city but they weren't ones to happily surround themselves with hundreds of people on a regular basis.

 

By the time the reception came around, they were both nervous for how it was going to turn out. Oliver and Felicity had been kicked out of their apartment for the day, Donna insisting that they not return until just before the party began so she and Quentin could decorate. So, they had spent the day exploring the city they called home. Returning to places they hadn't been in a long time, spending at least an hour looking out at the bay from the very same spot they had first gotten engaged, acting like a normal couple in love and for a few hours forgetting the nerves they had for the evening ahead.

 

Arriving home that evening, they cautiously stepped through the door, hand in hand shocked at how well decorated the place looked. It had a beachy feel, sand and shell filled jars scattered around the room, fairy lights, ferns and many other flowers decorating the walls. In someway, it felt like they were back in Bali.

“Mum! This is beautiful. Thank you.” Felicity smiled, moving towards Donna and wrapping her in a hug, their worries seemingly silly now.

“I told you it would be perfect.” She responds, hugging her daughter before moving to her son in law.

“Welcome to the family, Oliver. It took you long enough.” She teased, leaving Oliver grinning.

“Now, you two go and get ready. People will be here in an hour.”

 

Heading upstairs, the two went about getting ready, Oliver in simple suit while Felicity changed into a white cropped, halter vest and matching skirt, pairing it with a pair of her favourite strappy heels.

“Nice tan lines.” Oliver teases, stepping up behind her as she puts her earrings in, arms wrapping around his waist as he places soft kisses against her neck.

“Thank you.” Turning, she slips her arms around him, leaning up on her toes, kissing him quickly, laughing softly as he deepens it. They get caught up in each other for a few minutes, forgetting all about the party about to happen downstairs before Felicity pulls always, biting her lip as she reaches up to try and fix Oliver's hair.

“We should go downstairs, greet our best friends, celebrate our wedding. We can continue this later tonight when we're alone.

 

A few minutes later, they headed downstairs, it didn't take long before everyone arrived, Diggle brining Lyla and the kids, Rene bringing Zoe. Everyone was there, even Roy had made it, teasing them both for not inviting him to the wedding and taking so long to finally tie the knot. They were surrounded by the people they loved the most, while they hadn't invited everyone to watch them get married, there was no denying that if they had to have some kind of a reception, this was the perfect way to celebrate.

 

The party progressed much like any other they had had as a team, Oliver and Felicity were practically glued to each other's side while everyone shared stories about the couple.

“Did I ever tell you why we have the no funny business in the bunker, rule?” Diggle asked after a few drinks, Felicity quick to bury her face in Oliver's chest in preparation of the story.

“We'd been using the place for a few weeks, these two had been together for a while but we're still in that overly loved up honeymoon phase. So, I head down there, it's still early in the afternoon. It was the kind of time that they really should have been at work soon, anyway, I walk out of the elevator and they're in the middle of the platform and I get a front seat view of our resident grumps naked ass.” Diggle is still looking slightly disturbed by the idea but laughing, the others joining him.

“That happened two more times.” He adds, Oliver and Felicity both shaking their heads, Felicity's cheeks red in embarrassment but also not regretting a thing.

“Five bucks says they've broken that rule on numerous occasions since.” Curtis bets, Oliver grabbing his wife's hand and sneaking away from the group.

 

They snuck away into the photo booth Donna had insisted on, sharing kisses, oblivious to the fact that photos were being taken.

“My mother planned a pretty great party after all,” Felicity mentions as her forehead rests against Oliver's.

“She did. I've had a really great time tonight but I think this might be my favourite moment.” Oliver had enjoyed celebrating with their friends, he was incredibly happy that they got to spend an evening with them just enjoying themselves instead of worrying about their city. It was something that they didn't get often and something that he was now thinking they needed to do more often.

 

“I love that we have a photo booth. I've always wanted to use one of these.” She can't help but giggle, kissing her husband again. Taking advantage of the few minutes alone, they were making out like teenagers.

“Other people want use this thing too, you know?” Roy's voice interrupts them, Felicity giggling before looking at Oliver.   
“Maybe we should take a few more photos and then go back to the party.” Oliver suggested. Their poses were nothing but fun, Oliver going to poke Felicity on the nose, one of Felicity trying to return the action but both laughing, Oliver barely in frame. There was another taken but their favourite was the final one taken, Felicity laughing at something she heard outside of the booth, Oliver looking at her like she had put the stars and the moon in the sky.

 

“One more kiss before we go back out there.” Oliver insisted as Felicity moved to get up, his gentle grasp on her wrist pulling her back into his lap. They share a soft, slow, love filled kiss, his hands gently cupping her cheeks, noses rubbing together before they broke away.

“I love you.” Felicity whispers.

“I love you too.” Oliver responds before they finally break apart, Felicity keeping a tight hold of his hand as they return to the party, happier than they could ever remember being now that they were finally husband and wife.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so much for reading. I hope you liked it. Please leave a comment and let me know what you thought!!!


End file.
